Dirty Dozen 4
Power of Veto Holder }} Big Brother: is an Online Reality Game based loosely on the North American version of Big Brother and the fourth in the Dirty Dozen series. Development A fourth season was announced on June 2nd, 2017 during the final seven of Big Brother: Dirty Dozen 3 with the logo being revealed on the Dirty Dozen Facebook group.https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/657981864402003/ Not much is known at this time, only that the Ultimatum competition played in season two and season three has since been confirmed to be the standard practice of determining who will face the jury on finale night. After the conclusion of Dirty Dozen 3, early development for a Survivor ORG began set for a European timezone but due to other commitments the series went into an "extended break" starting from July 5th, 2017 with a further update on the series return in 2018 on August 11, 2017.https://www.facebook.com/groups/DirtyDozenSeries/permalink/691114244422098/ During this period, the series focused on Survivor Mini. The theme of the season is that of a ski lodge and in keeping with previous seasons all competitions are named after, or are alluded to the theme of the season. Early promotion stated a change in communication platform from Skype to Discord but was later reverted. The decision to change the vote at the end of each cycle from evict to save was due to the previous variations of the double eviction where three houseguests would vote to save in a similar format to Big Brother Canada resulted in more deadlocked votes. Applications for the season opened on December 12, 2017 and closed on December 31, 2017 with the houseguests starting the game on January 8th, 2018 at 8pm (EST) with the cast revealed to the public at 9:30pm (EST) Format The contestants, referred to as houseguests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. The Have-nots will have their eviction vote be public knowledge. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to save as opposed to evict one of the nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Have-Nots Removed: Have-Not punishments as a result of the HoH competition will not be in play for the season. * Siblings: Donovan and Dontai who are biological siblings entered the game on day one knowing they would be competing against each other. * Day 1 Eviction: Houseguests were told about a special "Hit the Road" competition whereby the two houseguests that weren't given "super safety" by the rest of the house would be evicted immediately. * Three Nominees: During the first few weeks of the game, the Head of Household will nominate three houseguests for eviction. * Vote to Save: Votes at evictions this season are votes to save as opposed to evict with the Head of Household breaking any tie by also voting to save. * Safety Medallions: Head of Household competitions have Safety Medallions that grant the winners immunity for the week determined by overall placement, alignment or at the discretion of the Head of Household. * Double Eviction: During the second week it was announced that a double eviction would take place, the format follows previous seasons. * Ultimatum: When a certain number of houseguests remain, they will compete in a variation of the Final Head of Household where the winner of each round advances to the final. The losing houseguest in the third round will be evicted. Houseguests Sixteen houseguests were chosen this season. Game Summary Twenty four hours prior to the game starting the sixteen houseguests were sequestered into four groups of four. Michael, Sarah, Chris and Drew were the first group. Donovan, Regan, Shawn and Luis were the second group. Dontai, Adam, Elise and Parker were the third group and Vicki, Noah, Deana and Andrew were the final group. On day one the houseguests officially entered the Dirty Dozen house and were told that there would be three nominees each week but at the weekly eviction the vote would be to save instead of a vote to evict. The opening competition Suck it Up was a "Hit The Road" competition where houseguests would attempt to give "super safety" to another houseguest of their choice but were unable to hand it to themselves. The two houseguests that aren't given "super safety" would be immediately evicted by the end of the first night. After twelve hours Regan and Sarah were not given safety and were evicted together. Hours later, the fourteen houseguests competed in their first Head of Household competition; The 46 Days of Winter where houseguests move around signposts collecting as many points as possible without crossing anothers path which would stop their overall score. The highest scoring houseguest wins. Michael was the winner whilst Chris and Shawn each received a safety medallion making them safe for the week. At the nomination ceremony, Michael chose Donovan and Dontai due to their unbreakable pairing as brothers and Vicki by being associated with them. The Picking Players meeting randomly determined Shawn and Drew would join the HoH and nominees in the PoV competition; Cash for Veto where houseguests attempt to find the most expensive word with each color on the board denoted a dollar value. The houseguest with the most expensive word, wins. Dontai was the winner and vetoed himself, forced to name a replacement, Michael chose Noah assuring him that he is not the target. At the eviction Noah was saved with five votes and Vicki with four votes whilst Dontai became the next person evicted with a solitary vote to save. After Donovan's eviction the houseguests learned that a double eviction would take place. The eligible housegusts then competed in the next HoH competition; Snow Fight! with Chris, Dontai, Drew, Elise, Noah and Shawn on Team Eric and Adam, Andrew, Deana, Luis, Parker and Vicki on Team Will where they'll have a finite amount of time to hide their opposing sides flag by barricading it. The first person to find their teams flag will become the Head of Household and the rest of the team will earn a safety medallion each. Michael as the outgoing HoH will back a team of their choice, if he is correct then he will earn a safety medallion. X won for Team X. Safety Medallion History Introduced as a replacement to the previous seasons Have/Have-Nots are Safety Medallions. At the Head of Household competition there are a number of safety medallions on offer that when either rewarded to the houseguest or earned by final placement will give the houseguest immunity for the remainder of the cycle. A medallion still permits the wearer to compete in further competitions. Notes * The houseguest earned a Safety Medallion and was immune for the week. * The houseguest was the Head of Household and automatically earned immunity. * The houseguest was did not earn a safety medallion and was eligible to be nominated. Voting History References External Links Category:Dirty Dozen Seasons